Süße Erdbeere
by pfirsichkind
Summary: Als Yuushi die Shouji zur Seite schob, fielen seine Augen auf Funken sprühende Wunderkerzen. Da stand ein Kuchen auf dem Tisch. Zwei dünne Arme schlangen sich um seine Hüfte. "Tanjôbi o-medetô..."


**Amai Ichigo**

Süße Erdbeere

_Dessertsauce mit Erdbeergeschmack. Kalt oder Warm genießen – Heiß auf Eis oder als Garniersauce für den Erdbeerkuchen. Servierungsvorschlag: Vanilleeis mit _Amai Ichigo_ und frischen Erdbeeren für kleine Naschkatzen im Sommer!_

Amai Ichigo. Seit mindestens fünfzehn Minuten starrte er auf das Etikett. In seinem Rücken tuschelte ein altes Ehepaar. Die Mutter mit dem kleinen Jungen, die um das Windelregal schlich, warf ihm komische Blicke zu.

In seinem Kopf rumorte es. Sollte er – oder lieber doch nicht…?

„Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein, junger Mann?"

Verwirrt wandte Gakuto den Blick zur Seite und sah einer kleinen Verkäuferin ins Gesicht, die ihn fragend anschaute.

„Nein… Danke.", kam seine Antwort etwas spät, dann wandte der Rothaarige seinen Blick wieder auf die Erdbeersauce in seiner Hand und ignorierte die schmale Frau.

Heute war ein besonderer Tag. Ein ganz besonderer. Nicht nur, dass sie heute genau 1095 Tage zusammen waren – genau genommen 26 276 Stunden oder auch 1 576 56 Minuten (an die genaue Sekunde, in der er „Ich liebe dich auch…" geflüstert hatte, konnte Gakuto sich leider nicht mehr erinnern) – sondern heute war auch der Tag, an dem Er Geburtstag hatte. Er, der Tensai der Hyotei-Tennismannschaft, Er, der Sohn wohlhabender Eltern, Er, der Spitzenschüler der Klasse, Er. Sein Doublepartner, sein Fels in der Brandung, sein Freund, seine Liebe, er. Oshitari Yuushi. Oshitari Yuushi hatte heute Geburtstag und war obendrein bereits seit drei Jahren mit Mukahi Gakuto zusammen – und der hatte es bis zum jetzigen Augenblick nicht fertig gebracht, ein Geschenk zu besorgen, das dem Anlass würdig war. Deshalb starrte der Rothaarige seit inzwischen bereits zwanzig Minuten auf die Erdbeersauce 'Amai Ichigo' und überlegte, ob er es tun sollte, oder nicht.

Plötzlich wurde er durch den Vibrationsalarm seines Handys aus den Gedanken gerissen. Als er auf das Display sah, blickte ihm da „Yuushi 3" entgegen. Er öffnete die SMS und starrte auf die Buchstaben.

„Naa Gakuto. Komm heute wie verabredet nach der Feier zu dir um mich vor Verwandten zu retten – darf freundlicherweise doch bei dir übernachten. Bin gegen 19 Uhr da. ILD Yuushi."

19 Uhr. Noch zwei Stunden. Eineinhalb, bis er zu Hause war. Eine, bis er geduscht hatte. Eine Halbe, bis er sauber gemacht hatte. Und dann noch die Vorbereitungen…!

Also schnappte er sich drei nicht handgewärmte Packungen Sauce und flitzte unter dem verdutzten Blicken der Frau und des Ehepaares zu Kasse, um das „Geschenk" zu bezahlen.

***

„_Naa, Yuushi."_

„_Hm…?"_

„_Was wünschst du dir zum Geburtstag?"_

„_Das überlass ich dir, Gakuto."_

„_Aber du hast mich zu meinem auch gefragt!"_

„_Du hast mir auch sofort eine Antwort geliefert."_

„_Dann tu du das gefälligst auch."_

„_Hab ich doch."_

„_Hast du nicht!"_

„_Ich hab gesagt, dass überlass ich dir."_

„_Also hast du nicht auf meine Frage geantwortet."_

„_Das habe ich wohl. Ich wünsche mir, dass du dir selbst etwas überlegst."_

„_Argh!"_

„…"

„…"

„…"

„_Yuushi…?"_

„_Hm…?"_

„_Hast du wenigstens eine Idee…?"_

„_Gakuto…"_

„_Ja?!"_

„_Du bist unkreativ."_

„_Bäh…"_

„_Dann übergieß dich doch mit Erdbeersauce."_

„_Erdbeersauce. Übergießen?!"_

„_Ich mag Erdbeeren."_

„_Ich weiß, ich ja auch… Aber… Wieso soll ich mich damit ÜBERGIEßEN?!"_

„_Weil du eine wandelnde Erdbeere bist."_

„_Ich geb dir gleich Erdbeere!"_

„_Klein, rot – und verdammt lecker…"_

„…_Yuu…shi!"_

„_Hn. Wenn du rot anläufst, siehst du noch mehr nach einer aus…"_

„_...!"_

„_Das ist definitiv die falsche Taktik, Gakuto."_

„…_!!!"_

„_Jetzt fehlen wirklich nur noch die kleinen grünen Punkte."_

„… _Ich hasse dich…!"_

„_Ich liebe dich auch, mein Schatz."_

***

Er war kein Familienmensch. Er hasste große Feiern, auf der alle Verwandten, die er besaß, durch die Gegend torkelten. Die Tanten überhäuften ihn mit Küssen, die Großväter waren alle schon leicht angetrunken, seine Cousinen stiefelten in knappen Röcken durch die Gegend und seine Cousins machten entweder die Gegend mit Sofakissenschlachten unsicher, glotzten den Cousinen hinterher oder setzten sich neben die Opas um den ein oder anderen Schluck abzubekommen. Am liebsten wäre er schon früh am Morgen zu Gakuto gefahren. Dort hatte er wenigstens seine Ruhe. Allerdings – wenn Yuushi darüber nachdachte, hatte er riesiges Glück, dass seine Eltern ihm erlaubt hatten, an seinem Geburtstag an einem anderen Ort zu übernachten.

„Ah, da ist der junge Mann ja."

Innerlich stöhnte der Schwarzblauhaarige auf. Nicht schon wieder.

„Junge! Du bist ja groß geworden! Lass dich ansehen!" Große rote Lippen fanden sich auf seiner Wange wieder und er wurde von seiner Tante weitestgehend gemustert. „Meine Güte. So ganz der Vater. Du kannst stolz auf ihn sein, Otôto-san.", widmete sie sich grinsend Yuushis Vater, der leicht nickte. Yuushi lächelte nur und neigte den Kopf.

„Danke sehr, Oba-san. Ich hoffe, dir geht es inzwischen etwas besser. Vater meinte, du hättest Probleme mit dem Rücken. Es freut mich sehr, das du trotzdem hergekommen bist."

„Und höflich ist er auch noch! Ja, Junge, meinem Rücken geht es wesentlich besser, dank Hayashi-sensei. Er ist ein ausgezeichneter Arzt! In wenigen Handgriffen…"

Yuushi blendete den Rest aus und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. 18.23 Uhr. Er musste langsam anfangen seine Sachen zu packen. Gott sei Dank musste er diese Meute nicht mehr lange ertragen. Bei Gakuto konnte er sich wenigstens entspannen, der hatte seine Ruhe. Zu mal seine Mutter und seine Geschwister zur Zeit sowieso nicht zu Hause waren, sie vergnügten sich allesamt bei verwandten in Yokohama – das heißt, sie hatten den ganzen Abend – und natürlich die Nacht – für sich allein. Bei dem Gedanken musste Yuushi schmunzeln. Er erinnerte sich noch zu gut an die Diskussion über ein mögliches Geburtstagsgeschenk, die sie vor ein paar Wochen geführt hatten. Sie hatten die Freistunde auf dem Dach des Schulgebäudes verbracht. Ungestört, in der Sonne, dem Zwitschern der Vögel und der frischen Brise Wind…

„… und jetzt muss ich auch keine Stützen mehr tragen, die haben einem immer die Luft abgeschnürt, er ist ein wunderbarer Arzt, nicht wahr?"

Yuushi wurde in seinen Tagträumen unterbrochen. Seine Tante sah ihn auffordernd an und erwartete wohl eine Antwort oder zumindest eine Bemerkung. Ohne sich anmerken zu lassen, dass er kein Wort von dem, was sie ihm gerade erzählt hatte, mitbekommen hatte, nickte und lächelte der Tensai der Hyotei-Mannschaft.

„Ja, doch, das stimmt. Auf jeden Fall schön, dass es dir wieder besser geht. Entschuldigt mich bitte…", und er drängte sich durch die Massen von Verwandten, die sich anscheinend an jedem noch so kleinen Fleckchen in diesem Haus tummelten. Seine Mutter fand Yuushi in der Küche – wo sonst? – wo sie gerade dabei war, den Nachttisch mit Minzblättern zu garnieren.

„O-kâsan. Ich muss dann los."

„Was?", fragte die kleine schöne Frau vollkommen verblüfft und sah zu ihrem Sohn hinüber. „Wo willst du denn bitte hin?"

„Zu Gakuto. Hab ich dir doch gesagt."

„Ach ja. Ich vergaß… Aber kann das nicht noch ein bisschen warten, Yuu?"

„Ich hab gesagt, 19 Uhr. Und ihr meint immer, ich soll nicht zu spät kommen…"

„Aber Yuushi, Junge. Das ist dein Geburtstag! Alle sind nur wegen dir hier."

Der Angesprochene schnaubte. „Kâ-san… Du weißt, ich mag große Feiern nicht. Und ich hab jeden Gast schon begrüßt. Komm schon, die amüsieren sich auch ohne mich prächtig."

Seine Mutter lächelte verständnisvoll. Sie kam zu ihm herüber und legte eine Hand an seine Wange. Bei seiner Größe musste sie sich schon fast auf die Zehenspitzen stellen, um ihm einen Kuss auf die andere Wange zu geben.

„Dann hab viel Spaß, Großer. Und komm morgen nicht zu spät heim. Ihr habt dann schließlich wieder Schule."

„Wakarimashita."

„Ab mit dir.", seufzte sie.

***

Er hatte noch knapp zwanzig Minuten Zeit. Zwanzig Minuten! Gakuto schnappte sich die Schlüssel und schlüpfte eilig in seine Turnschuhe, dann rannte er aus dem Haus und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Er rannte hastig die Straße hinunter und durch das Viertel. An der Kreuzung stoppte er nicht und ignorierte die Rotphase – und wurde dadurch fast von einem Auto angefahren. Der Rothaarige blendete die wütenden Schreie des Fahrers, der ihm mit der Faust drohte, aus, und rannte durch den Park in das nächste Viertel. Die Wege zogen sich unendlich vor ihm hin. Wie viele Minuten waren schon vergangen? Wie lange hatte er noch Zeit?

Tauben flogen vor ihm auf, als er um die Kurve bog und endlich die Hauptstraße dieses wohlhabenden Viertel erreichte. Keuchend rannte er die dritte Einfahrt hinauf um vor der riesigen Villa stehen zu bleiben. Stürmisch drückte Gakuto auf den goldenen Klingelknopf und wartete ungeduldig, bis die Türe sich öffnete.

„Womit kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?", fragte ihn ein älterer Herr im Anzug.

„Atobe Buchou…?", fragte Gakuto außer Atem.

„Atobe Keigo-sama befindet im Garten. Linkes Tor." Und mit einem Krachen schloss die Tür sich wieder.

Gakuto stöhnte auf und rannte eine halbe Runde um die Villa, bis er zu einem riesigen schmiedeeisernen Tor kam. Es war verschlossen.

Der Rothaarige fluchte laut und war im gleichen Moment überglücklich über seine akrobatischen Fähigkeiten. In wenigen Sekunden war er das Tor hinaufgeklettert, auf der anderen Seite herunter gesprungen und rannte nun über die satte grüne Wiese. Schon von weitem sah er seinen Buchou unter einem Sonnenschirm liegen.

„Nee neee~! Atobe!", rief er und winkte. Atobe hob verwirrt den Kopf und erhob sich dann langsam.

„Mukahi? Was um Himmels willen machst du hier?!", fragte er, als der Kleinere wenige Meter vor ihm zum Stillstand kam.

„Yuushi – Geburtstag – Rosen – brauch welche – hast du?", jappste Gakuto und stützte sich auf seine Knie.

Atobe legte die Stirn in Falten. „Du brauchst Rosen für Oshitari."

Gakuto nickte.

Atobe zog die Auenbrauen nach oben. „Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann."

„Beeilen – Yuushi – 19 Uhr!"

Der Silberhaarige seufzte. „Womit hab ich das verdient…"

***

Verwirrt lief Yuushi auf das Haus zu, was ihm schon so gut wie bekannt war – und in dem er sich schon wie zu Hause fühlte. Die Jalousien waren allesamt runtergelassen und es sah aus, als wäre keiner da.

War anscheinend auch wirklich niemand. Denn auch nachdem Yuushi zum fünften Mal auf den Klingelknopf drückte – niemand öffnete. Hatte Gakuto etwa vergessen, dass…?

Der Schwarzblauhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. Der kleine Rothaarige mochte noch so wild und aufgedreht sein, so etwas vergaß selbst er nicht. Aber warum war das Haus dann so verlassen? Mit einem Blick auf seine Uhr, versicherte sich der Tensai, dass es auch wirklich 19 Uhr war. Und es war punkt um Sieben. Yuushi öffnete vorsichtig das leise quietschende Tor und lief durch den kleinen Vorgarten. Schmunzelnd bemerkte er die halbvertrockneten Blumen. Man merkte, dass Gakutos Mutter außer Haus war. Er stieg kopfschüttelnd die Steinstufen hinauf und klopfte vorsichtig an die grün lackierte Tür.

Nichts passierte.

Yuushi klopfte noch einmal, dieses Mal energischer und bemerkte verdutzt, wie die Tür unter diesem Druck nachgab und aufging.

„Gakuto?", rief er und steckte den Kopf in die dunkle Wohnung. Keine Antwort. Der Flur lag dunkel und verlassen vor ihm. Wer weiß, wo der Kerl steckte. Vielleicht war er gerade losgerannt, um Geschenkpapier zu holen. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben. Das war so typisch Gakuto.

Überstürzt losrennen und dann auch noch vergessen, abzuschließen. Also trat Yuushi leise in den Vorraum der Wohnung und stellte seine Tasche neben die K Swiss-Schuhe seines Doublepartners. Dann zog er seine aus und betrat die knarrenden Dielen des Flures.

Plötzlich ließ ihn ein Geräusch zusammenfahren. Etwas hatte geklappert. Und Gakuto besaß, so weit er wusste, keine Haustiere. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich Yuushi vorsichtig in Richtung Küche. Er hatte keine Lust an seinem Geburtstag und Dreijährigem mit seinem Freund einem Einbrecher über den Weg zu laufen.

Als der Schwarzblauhaarige dann aber behutsam die Shouji zur Küche beiseite schob, fielen seine Augen auf Funken sprühende Wunderkerzen. Auf dem Tisch stand ein Kuchen – soweit er es in der Dunkelheit erkannte und in diesem steckten besagte knisternde Stäbchen.

Zwei dünne Arme schlangen sich um seine Hüfte, nachdem er den Raum ganz betreten hatte und ein warmer Körper drückte sich an seinen Rücken.

„Tanjôbi o-medetô…"

Er schmunzelte. „Arigatô. Gakuto~…"

***

Das flackernde Kerzenlicht spiegelte sich in den dunklen Augen seines Gegenübers.

„Atobe war vollkommen perplex. Aber er hat sich immerhin bereit erklärt, mir seine Rosen und seinen Chauffeur bereitzustellen. Er ist halt doch der beste Buchou…", meinte Gakuto grinsend.

Yuushi lachte leise. „Und ich dachte schon, du hättest vergessen, die Tür abzuschließen."

„Also bitte!"

„Was denn?"

Verärgert zog Gakuto einen Schmollmund. „So schlimm bin ich doch nun auch wieder nicht."

Der Schwarzblauhaarige lächelte. „Ich weiß doch. Mach aah!" Er spiekste ein Stück Kuchen auf und hielt dem bockenden Rothaarigen die Gabel hin. Der sah ihn grimmig an, öffnete dann aber den Mund und ließ das Kuchenstück genüsslich schmatzend in seinem Mund verschwinden.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich so gut backen kann."

Yuushi hätte sich beinahe verschluckt. „Den hast du… selbst gemacht?", hustete er.

Gakuto sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Was guckst du da so ungläubig. Angst, dass ich das Mehl mit Kalkstein verwechselt hab, oder wie?"

Entschuldigend schüttelte Yuushi den Kopf. „Nicht doch. Ich hab nur… genug Erfahrung… von deinen Kochkünsten."

Gakuto bockte weiter.

Yuushi schüttelte den Kopf und betrachtete lächelnd sein Stück Erdbeerkuchen. Gakuto hatte anscheinend die großen saftigen Erdbeeren schon gegessen, denn auf dem gesamten Kuchen – in Herzform, wenn auch nur schwer erkennbar – fanden sich nur kleine rote Früchte. Nun ja. Die größte Erdbeere saß ja noch vor ihm. Yuushi grinste unverhohlen bei diesem Gedanken. Er stand auf und machte die paar Schritte zu Gakuto hinüber, dann drückte er behutsam dessen Kopf nach oben und zwang den Rothaarigen somit, ihn anzusehen. Feixend betrachtete er die Erdbeersauce, die Gakuto zum Glasieren des Kuchens benutzt hatte, in dessen Mundwinkel. Er beugte sich herunter und küsste den Mundwinkel seines Partners und leckte leicht mit der Zunge über die mit der Sauce verschmierte Stelle.

„Du bist genauso süß, wie dein Kuchen."

Gakuto konnte nicht anders. Bei diesem Kommentar musste er lächeln. Er schlang die Arme um den Nacken seines Freundes und drückte sich an dessen Körper.

„Ach ja?", wisperte er. „Woher willst du das denn wissen?"

„Vorahnung. Und außerdem bin ich gerade dabei, meine Intuition zu bestätigen…", murmelte Yuushi und hob den leichten Körper Gakutos hoch. Der schlang seine Beine bereitwillig um die Hüften des anderen und ließ sich über den Flur in sein Zimmer tragen. Den Weg dorthin hatte er, genau wie die Küche mit Rosenblättern ausgelegt und auch in seinem Zimmer duftete es leicht nach den tiefroten Blüten.

Yuushi lächelte liebevoll und ließ den Kleineren vorsichtig auf dem Futon nieder, dann schnappte er sich das Feuerzeug, was auf den kleinen Tisch in der Ecke lag.

„Wenn du erlaubst", murmelte er und machte sich daran, die Kerzen anzuzünden, die Gakuto im ganzen Raum verteilt hatte.

„So romantisch kenne ich dich gar nicht…", raunte der Schwarzblauhaarige in das Ohr des Akrobaten, als er sich nach getaner Arbeit wieder über diesen beugte.

„Tja. Aber ich weiß langsam, was du magst.", erwiderte der darauf und zog Yuushi zu sich.

„Ach so?", murmelte dieser, bevor seine Lippen auf die weichen Gakutos trafen. Sie schmeckten süß – wie er es gesagt hatte – und waren warm und pressten sich nach ein paar Sekunden hart gegen die seinen. Anscheinend hatte Gakuto diese Momente bereits herbeigesehnt, denn er schickte seine Hände bereits auf Wanderschaft und streifte gerade unter Yuushis Shirt und über seine antrainierten Bauchmuskeln.

„Nicht so schnell, Gakuto.", brummte der Tensai, nachdem er den Kuss gelöst hatte und hielt Gakutos Handgelenk mit einer Hand fest. „Wir wollen doch genießen. An unserem Dreijährigen…"

***

Er bog den Rücken durch und drückte sich gegen Yuushis ebenso heißen Körper, wie der seine es war. Seufzend legte Gakuto den Kopf zurück und genoss die Zärtlichkeiten und das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch, als Yuushi seine Zunge spielerisch im Bauchnabel des Akrobaten versenkte. Kurz darauf war er wieder über ihm und verschloss die aufgesprungenen Lippen Gakutos mit seinen. Gakuto schmeckte Yuushis Zunge in seinem Mund, ließ sie erst seine Mundhöhle auskosten und stupste dann dagegen, spielte und drängte gegen die heiße Zunge.

Urplötzlich ließ Yuushi von ihm ab und rollte sich zur Seite.

Gakuto hob verblüfft den Kopf und stützte sich auf seine Ellenbogen.

„Was ist los?"

Yuushi schwieg.

„Yuu…? Was ist passiert?"

Der Angesprochene wandte den Kopf und sah Gakuto ernst an. Der erwiderte den Blick verwirrt und leicht eingeschüchtert.

„Gakuto~. Ehrlich gesagt – ich bin enttäuscht von dir."

Der Rothaarige erstarrte. Enttäuscht? Wieso das denn auf einmal? Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? Hatte Yuushi eine Allergie gegen Rosen?! Oder roch das Deo seines großen Bruders total ekelhaft? Aber Yuushis gehässiges Grinsen und die darauf folgende Aussage, ließen ihn sich wieder entspannen.

„Ich warte die ganze Zeit darauf, dass ich meine Erdbeere kosten darf. Wo bleibt die Sauce auf deinem Körper?"

Gakuto schob spielerisch die Unterlippe vor. „Erschreck mich doch nicht so! Und außerdem, du meintest doch, du überlässt alles mir, hm?"

Der Tensai seufzte theatralisch. „Dabei hatte ich mich so darauf gefreut…"

„Also wenn du nur an solche Spielchen denkst, dann können wir auch gleich alles lassen.", brummte Gakuto leicht grinsend und stolzierte aus dem Zimmer.

„Och, Gaki-chan. Nun sei doch nicht so…!", rief Yuushi dem Rothaarigen hinterher.

„Nenn mich noch mal so und ich mach wirklich Ernst draus!", antwortete Gakuto aus der Küche. Ein paar Augenblicke später betrat er sein Zimmer wieder.

Gakuto tapste zu dem Futon zurück und beugte sich über seinen Freund. Sanft küsste er die warmen Lippen und lehnte seine Stirn an die des anderen.

„Alles Gute zum Dreijährigen…", wisperte der und fuhr über Gakutos warme weiche Haut. Er

setzte sich grinsend auf Yuushi, wohl wissend, dass sie nur durch die zwei Kleidungsschichten ihrer Boxershorts getrennt waren, und stellte die letzte Packung 'Amai Ichigo' auf die durchtrainierten Bauchmuskeln des Größeren.

Verdutzt betrachtete der Tensai die kleine Packung.

„Und was soll ich nun damit?"

„Erdbeersauce."

„Ja, das sehe ich."

„Deine Erdbeere hast du doch jetzt. Und die Dekoration überlass ich dir."

Yuushi lächelte.

„Ich liebe dich, mein Schatz…"

„… Ich dich auch."

Vor 1095 Tagen, oder auch 26 278 Stunden, beziehungsweise 1 577 85 Minuten hatte er genau dasselbe schon einmal gesagt.

- owari

Anmerkungen:  
amai = süß  
ichigo = Erdbeere  
otôto-san = kleiner Bruder  
(o-)basan = Tante  
(o-)kâsan = Mutter  
wakarimashita (wakaru) = verstanden (verstehen)  
Tanjôbi o-medetô. (Tanjôbi ni o-medetô gozaimasu) = Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag; weniger höflich (höfliche Form)  
arigatô = danke

Für die Zahlenangaben wird keine Haftung übernommen! Ich hab mich mit Sicherheit verrechnet! |D;


End file.
